Cupidon un meurtrier amoureux
by MissYaoiMaoh
Summary: Petite fiction en cours d'écriture sur le couple Goku/Végéta ; j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;


Personnages: Goku & Végéta

* penssée *

Chapitre yaoi 1

Un combat acharné as débuté depuis déjà plusieurs heures ; Les deux guérier en super sayen deux se font face dans un rude duel . Goku bléssé au torse et au bras gauche commence a avoir du mal a esquiver les attaques de son ennemi d'un jour . Végéta lui été moin gravement blessé il est un peu amoché a la joue et au genoux droit . Ils survolaient un endroit désert une sorte de forêt parssemet d'ici et là de points d'eaux . Le prince donne un coup de pied surpuissant dans ses cotes qui l'envoie dans un lac . Surpris goku s'arrette de voler et essaye de remonter sans succet ; blessé et épuisser il ne se rendit pas compte que de l'eau pure emplissée peu a peu ses poumons ...

Le prince attendait bras croisés que son adverssaire se décide a remonter . Mais au bout de quelques minutes il se décide a aller voir se que fassait son ami . Il le retrouva vite , son sang coulant de ses plaie , les yeux fermés inerte .

Végéta - * Kakarotto ? Quesqu'il fou ? *

Enervé il saproche et l'attrappe par la ceiture il remonte puis le lache . Le regarde et puis d'un ton virulant demande :

Végéta – Carot quesque tu fou reprenons le combat c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Un silence lourd lui répond , la colére enfle de plus en plus en lui . Il lui donne Une gifle d'une puissance énorme . Le seul effet que cela eu c'est de laissé une marque rouge vif sur sa joue . Mue d'une intuition il raproche sa main de sa bouche , mais ne sens aucune soufle . Paniqué le prince réfléchie a toute allure . La solution s'imposse rapidement alors, vite il pose ses main prés du coeure du pére Son et commence un massage cardiaque . Il lui fait ouvrire la bouche puis pose ses lévre sur les siennes et soufle . Il réittairre la maneurvre plusieure fois jusqu'au moment ou Carot ouvris les yeux . Végéta la bouche sur la sienne ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite comte , il se recule et replace ses main sur son thorax mais arrette sons geste . Sentant a nouveau des pulssations rapide il tournat la téte et vit carot s'asoire et cracher de l'eau . Il effassa rapidement un sourire et dit de son ton le plus arogant :

Végéta – Alors carot enfin réveiller de ta petite sieste ?

Mais le guérier ne répondit rien fixant candidement la main de végéta restée sur son torsse . Il tourne la téte puis sourit , Un grand sourire chaleureux plein de gratitude . Il s'aproche de lui puis l'étreignit posant sa téte sur son épaule et enroule ses bras autour de son torsse puis murmure doucement :

Goku – Mercie végéta sans toi je serais dans l'autre monde .

Puis ses blesures le rapellant a l'ordre il dessere ses bras et retombe au sol avec une faible grimace . Le sayen s'aproche a son tour de lui et murmure également

Végéta – Tu m'a fait peur crétin

Puis il pose a nouveau ses lévres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre . Kakarotto ouvre doucement la bouche perméttant a son ami de d'aprofondire l'embrassade . Le prince laisse ses mains glisser dans les cheveux mouillés de son compagnons . Puis les descend le long de son visage éflerant la peau de son coup . Doucement il remonte en courant inversse sous le haut de son homme ramennant le tissus avec lui . Il romp le baiser le temp de finir de l'oter ; ses main parcoures lentement son torsse alors que ses lévres parsséme son coup de baisers brulants . Son partenair ne peux retenir ses gémissements la téte rejettée en arriére , les yeux mis-clos .

Le prince relève la téte pour l'embrasser encore alors que ses main dénoué la ceinture qui soutené son pantalon de combat . Il se redresse et doucement descend decouvrant de ses lévre le torsse si muslé de son futur amant . Puis lui ote son pantalon . Il le regarde puis d'un gest vif enléve le sous vétement qui couvre encore son amour . Il reléve la téte , goku sourit faiblement

spoiler

Il aproche alors doucement et passe sa langue le long du sexe de son ami . Il continue tranquillement pendans quelque minutes ; le faisant gémir. Puis le prend totalement dans sa bouche Débutant un langoureux va et vien . Le prince se recule légérement pour finalement l'embrasser encore ne se lassant plus du goue de sucre de ses lévres .Il laisse doucement ses mains dansser le long de son dos . Puis carresse avec volupter les fesses musclés du guérier . Puis il rentre machinalment un de ses doight a l'intérieur de son intimité . Carot ne pus retenir la plainte qui s'échapa dans un cri .

Surpris il releve la téte puis la comprehension se lis sur le visage du prince . Il utilise alors sa main libre pour caresser lentement son visage ; alors qu'il murmure doucement dans le creu de son cou :

-Ta pas de raison d'éttre si tendue Idiot .

Cependant il arrétat de bouger son doigt le temp qu'il s'abitue doucement a cette présence , IL parcourut alors quelque instant sa gorge muclé a l'aide de ses lévres . Alors qu'il débuté un léger mouvement d'aller retour . Alors que son autre main trouva rapidement le chemin vers le membre dressé pour lui . Les gémissements changérent de ton alors Le prince en profita pour glisser un 2éme doigts en lui puis un 3éme . Au bout de quelques minutes le sentant prêt , se redresse . L'autre sayen s'assoie alors agrippe les bors du short de combat , le descendant ainsi que son boxer qu'il garde toujours en dessous . Il profite d'étre a la même hauteur que le prince pour s'emparer de ses lévres , entourant son coup de ses bras , l'attirant avec lui au sol . Quand leurs lévres ce séparérent goku dit d'une voix sensuelle :

humm...Vien...

Pour appuyer ses dires il écarte les cuisses et souléve son bassin; un peu surpris végéta baisse les yeux : Son sexe érigé frolant cette entrée si tentatrice .* Je vais enfin fair ce que je désire le plus depuis mon arrivé sur cette planette* pensse euphoriquement le prince .

-C'est le seul ordre que tu puisse me donner...

A ses paroles , incapable d'attendre il prend possession du corp de son aimé; Qui pousse un cris rauque . Le visage crispé, les yeux fermés la bouche ouverte il est tellement merveilleux et beau ainsi . Le prince n'a jamais ressentit un tel plaisir , c'est si bon , si chaud en lui que c'est presque insoutennable . Il doit réelement prendre sur lui pour ne pas le pendre plus sauvagement.

Il reprend une grande inspiration et regardee ce visage , si orgasmique a cette instant , se détendre .

Un sourire sadique apparue , le prince se retira et s'assis .

-Qu...que?

L'héritier de la planéte des sayen eclate joyeusement de rire avant de, à nouveaux rentrer en lui avec force , touchant sa prostate de plein fouet . Hurlant son plaisir le plus plus jeune sent le plaisir défiler dans ses veines, à mesure que le prince éfleure ce point magique . En éfait celui-ci bouge contre sa prostate avant de se décider a débuter un va et vien encore meilleur pour chaqu'un d'eux . Au fur et a mesure de l'ébat , les mouvements se font de plus en plus rapide et brutaux , les cris et gémissements de plus en plus fort . Végéta prend ce qui fait de son amant un homme et le caresse dans un rydme cadencé .

-Ahhh , oui végétaaaa!

-Mmmh carot !

Complétement noyés dans le plaisir , goku et végéta gémir une dérniére fois avant de se libérer . Le dominant reste quelques secondes à l'intérieur de son amant avant de resortir , finnisant de se libérer sur le bas ventre de l'homme en dessous de lui , qui fait de même contre son torsse . Leur respiration rapides et saccédées briser le silence de se lieu . Savourant encore quelques instants son orgasme végéta ouvre finalement les yeux . En voyant le sayen ainsi alonger aux sol , les cuisses encore ouvertes recouvert de leurs semances végéta eu un sourire perverssement satisfait .

-Oh mon dieu...

-Alors Carot tu a l'aire d'avoir aimé !

Ah sa oui alors , j'ai jamais ressentit ça , jamais je me suis sentit aussi bien, jamais ça a été aussi bon !

Le lac étant a coté, ils se netoyérent somérement avant de se rhabiller .

-Oh mince Chichi va me crier dessus , ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du rentrer !

Végéta grogne , avant de s'envoler rapidement laissant son désormer amant, en plan . Ce dernier , regarde un moment le poin dan le ciel ou viens de disparaitre le prince . Il fini par hausser les épaules et de décoler du sol a son tour , pour se diriger lentement vers sa maisonette .


End file.
